With the popularity of foreign language learning, more and more application programs are generated to provide language-related functions such as speech recognition, language translation and language learning. Those application programs can operate on user terminals such as phones, tablets, e-readers, computers, etc.
Some known language translation services can translate a textual message in a native language into a textual or speech message in a foreign language. Such language translation services, however, typically receive and translate textual messages in the native language in a sentence-by-sentence fashion. As a result, those known language translation services typically do not provide continuous speech dialog practices, causing low efficiency in learning the foreign language.
Thus, a need exists for a method, device and system that can provide a language service that enables continuous speech dialog practice and provides high efficiency in learning foreign languages.